Mephisto
|row2 = |row3 = 630|raritycolor = fire|Prev = |Next = }}Everyone in Hell hates Saulot's annoying pet dog: Mephisto. He's a lazy heavy beast who walks around the place barking, biting everyone, and drooling liquid fire. However, as much as they hate this silly dog, no one stands up to him, because he's terribly tough and dangerous! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = remove 50% life|Default1 Name = Good Boy|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Bad Boy|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Hades Roll|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 35|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Hellfire Bark|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 21|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Hellhound Howl|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 40|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 22|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = remove 50% stamina|Group2a Name = Charon's Pet|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Sit And Intimindate|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = remove 50% stamina|Group2c Name = Hades Fetch|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 23|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Hellfire Bite|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 18|Group3a Warmup = 1|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Name = Through The Circles|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 16|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = remove 100% stamina|Group3c Name = You Shall Not Pass|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 18|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = }} Trivia *Mephistopheles, sometimes referred to as Mephisto, is the name of the demon in German folklore, taking prominent role in the Faust legend. *Skills make reference to aspects of Hell and the underworld: **Hades is the Greek underworld, named for the god Hades who rules it. **Charon is the ferryman who transports the recently deceased into the underworld. **"Through The Circles" is a reference to Dante's Inferno, where Dante travels through the nine circles of Hell. Category:Legendary Fire